Y para usted, caballero?
by manini
Summary: Qué extraña la gente que uno se encuenta en un restaurante. Draco se va a topar con su pasado y con un cierto cuatroojos. El aperitivo, entrada, plato fuerte, desempanze y postre de una relación. TRADUCCION.
1. Empecemos por el aperitivo

Título: Y para usted, caballero?

Autora: Doc G.

Traductora: Manini

Idioma de origen: Francés

Genero: Comedia romántica

Rating: General

Nota: Les ofrezco la traducción de un fic de 5 capítulos, que, espero, les encantará. Les aviso que esto es Slash entre dos viejos enemigos. Es una historia Post-Hogwarts.

Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece, la trama es de Doc G, quién amablemente me dejó traducir su historia, y ni los personajes de Harry Potter son míos o de ella. Todo pertenece a JK Rowling y a Warner BROS.

* * *

**Capítulo 1:**** El aperitivo… **

« Draco Malfoy, elegido el hombre el más sexy del año por la tercera vez consecutiva…» 

« Además de conectar éxito y podio, el presidente del más importante grupo de diseño de moda viene de recibir el título del "Hombre Más Sexy Del Año" por _El Quisquilloso_ gracias a una encuesta.»

"Bla, bla, bla…" exclamó Blaise Zabini lanzando el periódico al otro lado de la habitación. "Un manojo de pendejadas, una hoz de mentiras… "

"Celoso, Blaise?" Preguntó calmadamente Draco Malfoy.

Blaise fusiló a Draco con la mirada.

"Y quieres saber lo mejor de esto? Acabas de entrar en la lista de los 50 hombres más guapos del mundo. Justo después de Brad Pitt. No, pero te das cuenta!? Los muggles te hicieron entrar en su clasificación! "

"Si, lo sé," respondió Draco, un poco ausente. "Mi padre debe estar retorciéndose en su tumba en este momento… Oye, de pura casualidad, no habrás visto mi varita?"

Blaise suspiró profundamente. No, definitivamente no era fácil ser el mejor amigo de un sex-symbol. Blaise sabía que un poco de sangre Veela corría por las venas del ex-Slytherin, pero cuando se lo preguntaba, su supuesto « amigo » desviaba siempre la conversación.

Debieron haber sido muchisimas hadas madrinas, peléandose y empujándose frente a la cuna del pequeño Malfoy. Era ya muy conocido que Narcisa Black, su madre, era de una belleza legendaria y que su padre, Lucius Malfoy, era hijo de veela y brujo.  
A los 10 años, las damas de la alta sociedad se extasiaban frente a este « querido angel de belleza griega ».

A los 14, estas mismas damas presentaban al Señor y a la Señora Malfoy sus hijas, esperando que una boda arreglada realzaría el prestigio familial.

Pero, a los 16 años, todo cambió. Su padre quería que Draco siguiera sus pasos, y le había sumado el hecho de que se convirtiera en Mortífago para combatir contra esos « asquerosos Sangresucia ». Negándose a servir a un demonio (un Malfoy no se inclina jamás), Draco acabó por huir de su casa. Se fue a vivir con Blaise, quién amablemente lo albergaba en vacaciones.

Y luego, cuando tenía 17 años, Draco se encontró a la cabeza de una inmensa fortuna familiar, su padre habiendo muerto en guerra (Draco nunca tomó bando en esa guerra). En cuanto a la Sra. Malfoy… Los rumores decían que estaba en una casa de descanso en alguna parte del Sussex, protegida de los chismosos y en paz.

Blaise ignoraba el importe exacto de esta fortuna, pero sabía muy bien que había lo suficiente para poder pagarse un año sabático por el resto de su vida.

Draco Malfoy… sólo su nombre hacía suspirar a centenas de jóvenes… Pero eso sí, había roto los corazones de estas pobres chicas, quienes creían haber encontrado el amor de su vida y la felicidad eterna hasta que Draco las mandara felizmente a volar, con su preciosa sonrisa. Y eso, Blaise no lo entendía: porqué Draco era soltero todavía, mientras que tenía a decenas de mujeres a sus pies?

Y eso que era un hombre muy guapo, con sus cabellos rubios peinados hacia atrás, y sus ojazos grises. Había dejado en el clóset su airecito arrogante y suficiente, convirtiéndose en un hombre, joven y maduro.

A veces la vida está llena de misterios…

OoOoOoOoOoO

"Entonces, qué tenemos hoy?" Preguntó Draco, empujando la puerta de su oficina.

Blaise lanzó una mirada rápida a la agenda que traía.

"Cita a las 10 con el Sr. Midget para el próximo desfile en París, comida con la Condesa Bathory para la boda de su hija. Una visita al taller de costura y para acabar, una junta con el productor Impera que quiere que usted sea el diseñador de su siguiente película."

"Sep, nada de extraordinario hoy…" -suspiró Draco dejándose caer en su sofá.- "Ya me hartó esta repetición cotidiana."

"Si quieres, podemos salir esta noche…" propuso Blaise como si nada.

Draco levantó la cabeza y observó a Blaise.

"Como se llama?" Le preguntó con una sonrisita escondida.

"Nadia. La vas a adorar: es guapa, muy agradable, inteligente… Coño Draco! Haz un esfuerzo, si te aburres a muerte, sal, liga et descubre tu alma gemela!" Añadió frente a la cara aburrida de su amigo.

"Ok, ok, ganaste. Dónde y a qué hora?"

Blaise sonrió, acababa de ganar una partida.

"Esta noche, 8h00, Restaurante los Merodeadores en el Callejón Diagon"

OoOoOoOoOoO

« Finalmente, el día pasó rápido » pensaba Draco abrochándose la camisa blanca frente al espejo. Aunque no tenía prisa de que la noche llegara.

« Pobre Blaise, de tanto querer jugar a Cupido conmigo va a volverse loco!»

Pero Draco no tenía el corazón para negarse a una invitación a cenar de parte de su amigo. Hasta llegaba a divertirse, ya que al final de la velada era Blaise el que acababa con la muchachita que le había querido presentar a Draco.

«A fin de cuentas, no soy el único que pierde su tiempo en este tipo de salidas!»

Draco le sonrió a su reflejo y se puso el saco.

« Mientras no sirvan cangrejo en el restaurante, ya me harté…» pensó en lo que cerraba la puerta de su departamento.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Harry Potter, chef del restaurante « Los Merodeadores», maldijo cuando vio que su mayonesa se había cortado.

"Kathie! Ven aquí, te necesito!"

Una jovencita de cabellos negros se apuró al llamado, y estalló en risas al ver a su jefe cubierto en yemas de huevo.

"Un problema?" Cuestionó con la mirada brillante.

"Si, y uno grande, el hechizo para la mayonesa no funcionó!"

"Yo diría que usted no lo sabe manejar bien, jefe. Déjelo, yo me ocupo. Sólo vaya a tomar la orden de la mesa 3."

Harry se limpió la cara y fue al local, el cual estaba repleto. Normal, para un viernes en la noche. La gente adoraba venir aquí a celebrar el final de la semana, a platicar, a ligar, a relajarse… El menú no era muy caro, era variado y el lugar tenía muy buen ambiente.

Quién hubiera creído que un día, el gran Harry Potter sería chef en un restaurante? Al que todos creían volverse Auror, había escogido un oficio menos glamoroso pero más simple. Contaba con solo 22 años, y Harry se sentía bien, ninguna correa, ninguna preocupación, sólo mucho tiempo para vivir. Y podía agradecer a la los Dursley, era gracias a ellos que Harry había descubierto una pasión: la cocina. De hecho, los había invitado varias veces a comer, pero extrañamente nunca aceptaron las invitaciones. De miedo de morir envenenados, seguramente.

« Los merodeadores » era, de lejos, el restaurante el más famoso del Callejón Diagon. Podías comer muy rica lasaña (especialidad del chef), o una deliciosa sopa hecha en chimenea, ensalada de legumbres recién cortadas del jardín que había detrás de las cocinas, un pastel de chocolate hecho en casa o nieve de limón. Harry tenía el mejor equipo de cocineros de la región y, juntos, podían hacer de todo (menos mayonesa para Harry).

Primero estaban Patrick y Victoria, los dos sus treintas bien llevados, y Kathie, la guapa mesera de 20 años. Y Harry, el cual daba gracias a Merlín que hacía de su vida actual una cosa maravillosa.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Harry se le revolvió el estómago cuando vio quién estaba en la mesa 3. Nunca en su vida hubiera imaginado que _él_ pondría un pie un _su_ restaurante.

Harry inspiró hondamente y, armado de una sonrisa amigable, partió rumbo a la mesa 3.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Un Draco Malfoy con aire despistado veía en esos momentos el letrero del restaurante « Los Merodeadores »… Pffff…. Qué mierda! Podía oír la batahola incesante dentro del restaurante. De todos modos, todavía podía dar media vuelta, llamar a Blaise para decirle que se retiraba y acabar la dulce velada solo, en su departamento.

Si, esa opción seguía en pie…

Suspiró profundamente antes de entrar en aquel restaurante. No le costó ningún trabajo encontrar a Blaise entre tanta gente, era el único que hacía gestos patéticos. Draco implantó en su cara una pequeña sonrisa y partió rumbo a la mesa 3.

Por los pelos de la barba de Merlín…

Blaise estaba acompañado por dos mujeres. La primera, sentada a su derecha era una rubia pequeñita, de mejillas sonrosadas y ojos color avellana que se levantó cuando vio a Draco y la cual le dio un fuerte apretón de manos.

La otra… Era seguramente esa Nadia de la cual Blaise le había hablado y atribuido tanta cualidades. Cabellos negros perfectamente ondulados, ojos azules, labios carnosos y rojos, su cara cubierta de maquillajes extravagantes. Era el tipo de mujer que gritaba en vez de hablar para hacerse la interesante, la que se te pegaba durante toda la noche, creyendo que eres su novio al primer contacto de miradas, y que se ponía toneladas de diferentes perfumes para que los hombres entendieran bien que era una mujer muy misteriosa…

La noche corría el riesgo de ser muy larga…

"Draco, te presento a mi acompañante, Anne y aquí tenemos a la encantadora Nadia…"

La chica se levantó para darle un beso, pero Draco se volteó al mismo tiempo para colgar su abrigo.

"Encantado, hace un calor aquí!! Es precioso, no lo conocía…" siguió, cuidándose de no estallar en risas viendo la mirada asesina que le dirigía Nadia.

« Y aquí vamos por una media hora de babosadas…» pensaba Draco viendo que la chica se volvía a sentar, dolida.

"Ya van a ser siete meses que el restaurante está abierto" dijo la jovencita, Anne, para disipar la tensión. "Y es uno de los mejores restaurantes de la región. Fue a mí a la que se le ocurrió venir aquí. Nadia ha estado sola desde hace mucho, y como Blaise quería encontrarte a alguien, pensé inmediatamente en Nadia…"

Nadia olvidó del incidente y se volteó hacia Draco, toda sonrisas.

"Tengo que decirte Draco… Puedo llamarte Draco? Que es un honor para mí el conocerte. Solo se habla de tí todo el tiempo, y pienso que tu marca de ropa es… increíble. Me pasa que a veces me descontrolo por una camisa, o la lencería…" Le contó mientras le guiñaba el ojo, queriendo parecer cómplice de algún crimen.

Draco tenía ganas de vomitar. Y ahora más ya que su perfume empezaba a darle dolor de cabeza.

"Encantado de que te guste," murmuró. "Y, qué vamos a comer?"

"Puras cosas ricas, " dijo Anne. "Pero el único problema del restaurante es que se tardan en servirte la comida… "

"Puede que nos sirvan gusanos de cola explosiva para cenar… " añadió Blaise.

Y los tres imbéciles se morían de la risa. Sin duda alguna, Draco no se iba a quedar un minuto más en este lugar.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Harry avanzó hasta la mesa nº 3, una sonrisa pegada a sus labios. Ignorarlo, eso era lo que tenía que hacer: ignorancia total frente al ex-Slytherin. Y si de casualidad le dijeran algo, Harry fingiría no acordarse de nada.

«Pero coño! Es Draco Malfoy!» Le decía una vocecita en su cabeza.

Ignorancia to-tal.

"Buenas noches, puedo servirles algo?" preguntó al llegar.

"Podríamos tener la carta de vinos? " cuestionó el hombre sentado enfrente de Malfoy – el también había estado en Hogwarts, antes.

"Si, claro que si."

Oh Dios mío. Harry sentía la mirada penetrante de Draco sobre él.

"Tienen agua embotellada?" le preguntó la jovencita que les acompañaba, una morena que apestaba.

"Claro que sí. Alguna otra cosa?" dijo Harry volteándose naturalmente hacia Draco, que lo observaba todavía.

«Vas Malfoy, vas, lánzame uno de tus comentarios estúpidos, como en los buenos viejos tiempos… Te estoy esperando.»

"Nos conocemos? " preguntó el rubio.

La pregunta bajó a Harry de las nubes, el cual abrió y cerró la boca varias veces antes de responder.

"Puede ser, no lo sé. Ya había usted venido?"

"No, un restaurante como este lo recordaría… Pero su rostro me es familiar. "

"El suyo también…" murmuró Harry, incapaz de quitar la mirada de los ojos de Draco. Cuantos recuerdos se reflejaban ahí…

"Oh Dios mío, « bla, bla, bla, bla, bla » y mi agua?" exclamó la morena, cortando el contacto visual entre Harry y Draco. "Bueno, no quiero agua suiza, una vez me enfermé bebiendo eso… Te acuerdas Anne? Qué velada tan espantosa! En fin, decía yo entonces que nada de agua suiza, ni de la llave. Preferiría agua francesa, sin burbujas, la quiero fría, sin hielos, sin vaso, solamente la botella y una pajita. Deberías anotarlo, sabes? Nada de agua suiza… "

"Si entendí, creo…" la interrumpió el chef al borde de la desesperación. "Ahorita se la traigo."

Y cuando ya se iba de regreso a la cocina Draco lo detuvo y le murmuró:

"Podría tener un cafecito? Sin pajilla por favor… " preguntó mientras le guiñaba el ojo, cómplice.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Era un Harry aterrado el que entró a la cocina unos segundos después, bajo la mirada sospechosa de Kathie.

"Está bien jefe? Tiene usted una cara…"

"Eh? Oh…No, todo está bien."

"Ya vio quién está en el restaurante, jefe? Draco Malfoy, el diseñador!"

"Draco Malfoy?" exclamó Patrick, junto al horno. "Wow! La primera vez que alguien conocido viene al restaurante… Podría hacernos buena publicidad, no? Usted que piensa, chef?

"Yo no pienso nada. Malfoy pide, come y se larga de aquí, punto final…"

"Malfoy? Lo conoce?" preguntó Victoria, su pelo cubierto de harina.

Harry rodó los ojos. Podía tener el mejor equipo de cocineros de todo Londres, pero eso no evitaba que fueran unos curiosos inaguantables.

"Estábamos juntos en Hogwarts…"

"Enserio?" gritó Kathie, los ojos brillantes. "Oiga, esto… podría, tal vez, no sé, hablarle de mí… Ya pronto va a ser mi boda y adoraría tanto usar un vestido de su creación. Ya ha visto sus vestidos de novia? Son increíbles… "

"Increíbles, tal vez, pero completamente fuera de presupuesto…" le replicó Harry.

"Ah, si fuera rica, me compraría muchos vestidos de Draco Malfoy… " continuó Kathie sin escuchar a su superior.

"Acaso piensas que no te estoy pagando lo suficiente, Kathie?" preguntó Harry, una sonrisa colgada en sus labios.

La joven mesera le sacó la lengua, y le llevó la orden a la mesa 5.

"Bien, ahí se acabó la discusión. Victoria, podrías pasarme un agua H20?"

Harry abrió la botella de plástico y vació su contenido en el fregadero. La idiota esa de la mesa 3 iba a ver de qué estaba hecho este Harry.

"Patrón!" le llamó Patrick, "hay una llamada de chimenea para el Señor Malfoy!"

"Dile a Kathie de ir ella a decirle, estoy ocupado…"

"Muy bien, chef… KATHIE ! LLAMADA POR CHIMENEA PARA DRACO MALFOYYYYY!"

"No necesitabas gritar!" le dijo Harry, vaciando todavía el agua.

No pudo evitar voltear a ver la mesa 3, dónde Kathie se agachaba para comunicarle a Malfoy la llamada. El joven rubio le respondió con una sonrisa y se levantó en dirección a la cocina.

"Uhm, chef…" dijo Victoria, sacándolo de sus sueños. "La botella está vacía…"

Harry se sorprendió al enrojecer y balbució un vago «garciasperoyasabía». Rellenó la botella con agua de la llave, supervisando de reojo a Draco, hincado frente a la chimenea y discutiendo con alguno de sus asociados.

« Pero mierda, es Draco Malfoy… » le recordó la pequeña voz en su cabeza.

OoOoOoOoOoO

"Escucha, Victor," dijo Draco dirigiéndose a una cabeza en medio de las llamas, "no vale la pena alterase tanto, es viernes en la noche, estamos bien, relájate y… "

"Pero la Condesa no está muy contenta de la manera en la que la recibiste hoy…"

"Y qué? Qué quieres que haga? La Condesa no es Merlín Todo Poderoso! Es todo lo que tengo a decir… Nos vemos el lunes, ok? Y no me llames por cosas tan insignificantes… O mejor sí, llámame en 5 minutos, y no prestes atención a lo que diré, ok? Adiós. "

Draco se levantó y sacudió su pantalón. Miró al chef del restaurante –preguntándose una vez más de dónde conocía esa cara – y se echó a reír al ver lo que hacía el moreno. Éste se volteó y levantó los hombros, a lo que el rubio respondió llevándose el dedo índice a los labios. Regresó a su mesa, con una sonrisa enorme pegada en la cara.

"Todo va bien?" inquirió Blaise.

"Si, si, sólo era Victor. Te explicaré más tarde," respondió viendo que Harry se acercaba a su mesa, trayendo una charola con sus bebidas…

"Aquí está, el menú de vinos, un café, y su agua, señorita…" decía Harry mientras los ponía en la mesa.

"Que bueno que era para hoy," exclamó Nadia metiéndose la pajilla en la boca y aspirando el agua rápidamente.

"Debe ser muy refrescante…" murmuró Draco llevándose la taza de café a los labios.

"Mmm…" suspiró la morena, "que diferencia… Un agua embotellada no tiene el mismo sabor que el agua de la llave, o que el agua suiza…"

«Que pendeja» pensaba Harry dándoles la carta.

"Bueno, pues estoy a dieta," siguió Nadia, "no quiero nada que sea muy pesado…"

"Tenemos una especialidad esta noche, " propuso Harry, "Pollo al limón. También tenemos ravioles de espinaca… Mi preferido… "

"Yo quiero eso." le interrumpió Draco.

«Tengo una nariz en medio de la cara o qué?» pensaba Harry, sintiendo todavía una mirada gris sobre él.

"Son sólo cosas que hacen engordar… Todos los platillos son cocinados en aceite?" se quejó Nadia.

Harry resistió el deseo de estrangularla. Le sonrió amablemente antes de lanzarle:

"No, señorita, algunos son hervidos en agua suiza."

Un pesado silencio se instaló en la mesa antes de que la morena se pusiera roja del enojo y que señalara a Harry con su dedo. Por otro lado, a Draco le costaba trabajo no estallar en risas.

"No juegues al inteligente conmigo, mi amigo, voy a llamar a tu patrón para que te ponga de patitas en la calle. "

"Señorita," la cortó Harry en un tono neutro, "aquí, yo soy el jefe. Si tiene alguna queja, venga a verme…"

Habiéndole cerrado el pico a esa garza, Harry dio media vuelta y regresó a la cocina. Draco no aguantaba más y reía. Merlín, hacía mucho tiempo que no pasaba una velada tan divertida.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Cinco minutos más tarde, la bonita mesera regresó para informarle a Draco que tenía otra llamada por chimenea. Por segunda vez, Draco se disculpó y dejó la mesa.

Empujó las puertas de la cocina y sonrió cuando apercibió a Harry. Y, se hincó de nuevo frente al fuego.

"Bien, entonces," preguntó la cabeza de Victor, "qué es lo que pasa?"

"Nada," respondió el rubio, "sólo que Blaise logró, de nuevo, presentarme a otra de sus pretendientes. Entonces voy a fingir que pasó algo grave y que me tengo que ir urgentemente "

"Oh, si es por eso… Bueno, pues, nos vemos el Lunes! Feliz fin de semana!"

Y la cabeza se desvaneció entre las llamas. Draco se levantó y se precipitó en el restaurante. Adoraba pretender y actuar su teatrito, lo llevaba en la sangre. Puso cara de preocupación y agarró su chaqueta.

"Draco? Qué pasa?" inquirió Blaise viendo la expresión de su amigo.

"Es mi madre… No va bien… Me tengo que ir."

"Estás seguro?"

"Si, si… Lo siento mucho, Blaise, pero en serio me tengo que ir. Señoritas, estoy muy afligido por tener que privarme de su encantadora compañía, pero el deber me llama. Adiós Blaise, hasta el lunes.

Draco salió del restaurante sin preocuparse de los demás. Eso, hasta que sintió que alguien lo atrapaba del brazo. Estaba seguro de que era Blaise, pero cual fue su sorpresa al ver que era el chef.

"Algo no va bien?" le preguntó el moreno.

"No, pero tengo unos problemitas familiares."

"Oh. Y, su novia y amigos se van a quedar? "

"No, no, no, no… No es mi novia, ni es mi amiga. Ni siquiera la conozco. Si, ellos se quedan. "

Draco sonrió al ver la expresión descompuesta del chef, y sin veraderamente saber porqué, se vio obligado a contarle la verdad.

"Me hubiera encantado cenar aquí, no conocía. Pero ya no la soportaba, a ella y a sus manías ridículas. "

"Va a regresar?"

"Te lo prometo. Buenas noches, chef!" dijo al fin Draco antes de irse.

"Hasta la próxima, Malfoy"

* * *

****

Preview del próximo capítulo:

****

**"Bueno, vas a abrir, Potter? Tengo frío, tengo hambre, y tengo muchas ganas de hacer pipí, entonces abre esta maldita puerta o la derribo! "**

**...**

"Irrecuperable…" suspiró Harry.


	2. Y despues, la entrada

Titre : Et pour vous, ce sera

Título: Y para usted, caballero?

Autor: Doc G.

Género: Comedia romántica

Rating: General

Disclaimer: Nada es mío.

Notas: Hellowis ! Estoy muy contenta de saber que les gustó el primer capítulo. Tenía la intención de poner un capítulo por semana, pero esto de la traducción esta pesado… Aparte está largooo…

**Capítulo 2: La entrada…**

Cuando Blaise entró al departamento de Draco, lo vio tarareando. Cosa extraña, porque cuando Draco tarareaba significaba que estaba de muy buen humor. Y últimamente era raro ver a Draco de buen humor.

"Hola, hola, amigo mío," exclamó Malfoy al ver a Blaise. "Bonito día, no crees? Pasaste buena noche? Quieres un té? Un café? Chocolate caliente? Frío?"

Blaise se echó en uno de los sofás, mientras que Draco trabajaba en la cocina.

"Nada, gracias… Porqué te fuiste anoche, Draco? Fue como si me dejaras plantado…"

Draco no respondió, contentándose con solo levantar los hombros.

"Qué es lo que tanto te molestó de Nadia?" siguió Blaise "Su personalidad? Te juro que es encantadora!"

"Reconociste al chico que nos atendió ayer?" lo interrumpió Draco.

"No. Y no me importa."

"Era Potter…"

Un largo silencio siguió la última declaración del rubio.

"Qué? Quieres decir Potter, El Salvador? "

"Si Potter, el Salvador, ése Gryffindor pretencioso que tenía tendencia a creerse más de lo que era. Ah no, ese era yo…" rió Draco. "Te das cuenta? Quién habría pensado que algún día el gran héroe del mundo libre de la Comunidad Mágica sería chef de un buen restaurante, haciendo buena comida… "

"Y cómo sabes eso?" lo cortó Blaise, una ceja elevada, "ni comiste nada…"

"Viviendo como rey," seguía Draco, ignorando a su amigo. "La cara que ha de haber puesto el loco ese de Dumbledore cuando Potter le anunciara que iba para la restauración… Me hubiera encantado estar ahí. "

Draco frunció el ceño, el hablar de Dumbledore le recordó a los demás. Que se habías hecho Snape, Parkinson, los gorilas que aparentaban ser guardaespaldas…

«Y si les escribo, sólo para saber?» pensaba el rubio.

Cuando Draco acabó su escolaridad mágica en Hogwarts, pasó inmediatamente al banco Gringotts, tomo unos cuantos galeones, fue a su casa por su maleta y se fue a París, donde pasó 5 maravillosos años. Ahí se inscribió finalmente en la escuela de Arte, a pesar de su reticencia a convivir con muggles. Así fue como cortó cualquier enlace con su pasado. Estaba mejor de este modo.

"Hey, hey, Tierra llamando a Draco?" decía Blaise mientras pasaba una mano frente a los ojos de Draco "ya bájate de la Luna!"

"Perdón, decías?" respondió Draco sirviéndose una taza de café.

"Nadia?!" se impacientó Blaise, exasperado par el cerebro de cuervo de Draco. "Qué vas a hacer?"

Draco volvió a fruncir el ceño. Desde cuando conocía una tal Nadia? Ah, claro, la paliducha de anoche. Draco susupiró y vació su café en el lavabo. Asqueroso. Nunca aprendió a hacer un buen café… El colmo es que ni le gustaba, prefería una taza de chocolate bien caliente.

"Draco!" exclamó Blaise, su paciencia agotándose.

"No te preocupes, le voy a llamar a tu Katia esa… "

"Nadia!"

"Si eso dices. Le voy a decir que pasé una preciosa velada en su compañía y que era verdaderamente encantadora y muy graciosa."

"Y qué más?"

"Qué más quieres que le diga? "

"Que vas a volver a salir con ella, obvio. "

"Si claro," Que vuelva a salir con ella. "Algo más? Esta niña es las 10 plagas de Egipto en ella solita… No gracias, la próxima vez que le hable será por medio de mi secretaria. "

Draco siguió un momento más, y, bruscamente, agarró su abrigo y se dirigió directo a la entrada.

"Y ahora a dónde vas?" gritó Blaise atrás de él.

"A tomar un verdadero desayuno. Y anula todas mis citas del día. Me lo voy a tomar. "

Blaise se dejó caer en el sofá, echando pestes contra su amigo.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Harry ahogó un bostezo y volvió su atención al diario muggle que tenía en la mano. El metro estaba repleto, como siempre, y Harry estaba parado, agarrado desesperadamente a la barra frente a el, apretujado entre un joven abogado que gritaba al celular, y una mujer, picada en su novela policíaca. Harry se puso a sonreír estúpidamente, acordándose de las palabras de su amigo Ron un día que habían ido juntos en el metro al Ministerio de Magia.

«Pero porqué no le haces como todos los demás, Harry?» Le había preguntado el pelirrojo, la cabeza aplastada contra la puerta del vagón, «Un puño de polvos flu te evita estas…. Humillaciones!».

Por qué? Por que, para empezar, Harry odiaba el transporte de chimeneas. Y, sobretodo, por que a Harry le gustaba mezclarse entre el gentío muggle, en donde no era juzgado mas que por pasajero y no por Salvador del Mundo. Debía estar un poco loco…

Una voz sonó por las bocinas.

« Charing Cross! »

Su estación de metro. Harry salió apresuradamente de la lata de sardinas a la se le llamaba vagón, y prontamente salió para respirar el fresco aire de esa bella mañana de abril.

Caminó por Duncannon Street y llegó a Charing Cross Road, bastante vacía dada la hora, entró a un bar minúsculo, dejando detrás de sí el mundo muggle. Como de costumbre, saludo a Tom, el gerente del bar y se dirigió al fondo del lugar, hasta encontrarse frente a un muro de ladrillos. Harry, estaba a solo unos pasos del Callejón Diagon, al cual entro unos momentos después, con una sonrisa feliz en los labios.

Harry llegó rápidamente al restaurante « Los Merodeadores », pero cual fue sus sorpresa al ver que Draco Malfoy estaba anclado frente a la puerta del lugar.

"Malfoy?" inquirió Harry, los ojos exorbitados. "Qué carajos haces aquí? "

"Pues no es nada más que Harry potter! En fin! Me puedes abrir?! Me muero de ganas de ir al baño…"

Harry sacudió su cabeza, intentando poner un poco de orden en sus pensamientos, ahí había algo raro… Que Malfoy entrara casualmente en su restaurante estaba bien, pero encontrárselo al día siguiente, en la madrugada, enfrente del restaurante, diciéndole que quería ir al baño, iba más lejos de su imaginación.

"Bueno, vas a abrir Potter? Tengo frío, tengo hambre, tengo ganas de ir al baño y si no abres ahora voy a tener que tirar la puerta! "

"Intenta tirar la puerta y verás la respuesta que obtendrás de mí…" –respondió Harry. - "Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas" –murmuró apuntando a la puerta con su varita.

"Quien sea que tenga la maravillosa idea de intentar entrar a mi establecimiento verá como su cara se cónstela de hechizos… ", explicó Harry.

"Muy inteligente…" admitió Draco. Me sorprende que el Sombrero Seleccionador te haya enviado a Gryffindor. En serio pertenecías a Slytherin.

Harry ignoró el comentario e hizo pasar a Malfoy dentro. Le enseño la dirección general de los baños, que Draco usó sin rechistar. Por su parte, Harry abrió las persianas, dejando entrar la luz y el calor de la mañana, dándole un aire magnifico al lugar. Después prendió la chimenea con su varita y comenzó a escribir en una gran pizarra negra el menú del día.

"Un chocolate caliente… Un jugo de naranja… Y si tuvieras pan dulce sería perfecto." –respondió el rubio cuando Harry le pregunto lo que quería desayunar.

Harry desapareció en la cocina, y Draco oía un concierto de sartenes proviniendo de ahi. Pocos minutos después, Draco estaba disfrutando de un delicioso olor a chocolate, y estaba a punto de ponerse a babear. Para pasar el tiempo, Draco hizo el tour del restaurante de Potter.

La sala no era muy grande, pero era muy acogedora. Una treintena de mesas cuadradas de madera, para 2 ò 8 personas, estaban alineadas de un lado y otro del lugar, dejando un pasillo en medio para los meseros. Los manteles tenías motivos dorados y rojos, y Draco no pudo evitar pensar que Harry era un Gryffindor al 100 por ciento. Los colores eran fuertes, y uno se sentía a gusto aquí. Al borde de las ventanas había floreros con diferentes tipos de flores y el rubio sospechaba que estaban mágicamente preservadas.

Al fondo de la sala, dos inmensos estantes abrigaban los platos, vasos, cubiertos y otros platones. Los estantes encuadraban la chimenea, en la cual un fuego lento ronroneaba. Encima de la chimenea, un cuadro colgaba, mostrando un escudo dividido en cuatro, como el de Hogwarts, pero en el cual estaban representados un ciervo, un perro negro, un lobo y un fénix.

Y, por todos lados, había fotos enmarcadas, de las cuales algunas eran inmóviles, representando a Harry y a sus colegas en la vida diaria. Draco sonrió al apercibir una foto de Harry cubierto en chocolate y chupándose elegantemente los dedos. Había otra, de una cena en dónde una sola de las mesas estaba puesta. El rubio, curioso, se acercó, y cual fue su sorpresa al ver que se trataba de figuras muy familiares! Estaba la familia Weasley al completo, Hermione Granger, dos personas que identificó como Sr. y Sra. Granger, Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape, Hagrid, Lupin, su prima Nymphadora Tonks, Ojoloco Moody, y otras personas que no conocía.

"Fue el día de la apertura des restaurante… El mejor recuerdo de toda mi vida." –murmuró una voz detrás de él.

Draco, sobresaltado, se volteó. Harry le dio entonces una enorme sonrisa y anunció que el desayuno estaba listo. El chef del restaurante lo condujo a una mesa cerca de la chimenea, y Draco retuvo, por poco, un grito. Eso era un desayuno?

La mesa contenía tanta comida, que hubiera podido nutrir a una manada de hipogrifos. Había pan, tocino, jamón, huevos, croissant, café, té, chocolate, mermeladas, hot cakes, pan dulce, mantequilla, cereal, salchichas, salsa, frijoles, fruta, leche y jugos.

"No tenemos que comernos todo verdad?" preguntó Draco preocupado.

"No, pero el personal de restaurante también come aquí su desayuno," reía Harry- "Buen provecho!"

Harry se sentó a la mesa hambriento, anudó una servilleta alrededor de su cuello, y se sirvió un poco de todo lo que había. Draco acabó sentándose también, y tuvo que admitir que esto era mucho mejor que su lamentable café matutino.

Quién hubiera creído que estas dos personas que se odiaban cordialmente en la escuela estarían tomando juntos el desayuno sin peleas ni provocaciones?

La conversación se orientó obviamente sobre el pasado, Harry curioso de saber lo que el Slytherin había hecho de su vida.

"Pues,"- empezó Draco-" fui a Paris. Renté un departamento en los Campos Elíseos, y durante casi tres meses, no hice nada. Visité todo París, por arriba, por abajo, por en medio… Me sentaba en los cafés parisinos, vi todos los museos, hice muchos paseos, en breve, todo lo que la guía Michelin decía que tenía que hacer. Hasta fui a ver la final de la Copa del Mundo de football! Obviamente acabé aprendiendo francés y decidí inscribirme a una universidad de Paris.

"Escogí la Escuela de Bellas Artes, renté un cuarto de estudiante, me hice todo un pequeño muggle! Si mi padre todavía estuviera aquí, se hubiera puesto furioso! Bueno, después de cinco años, cuando hube adquirido todos los diplomas más imposibles e inimaginables, decidí regresar, puesto que extrañaba.

« Con el dinero de la familia, abrí una pequeña boutique para vender mi línea de ropa, y el éxito llego tan rápido que me ves aquí, presidente y director de una de las mas grandes firmas de moda de Inglaterra… »

Harry eructó un poco, se excusó, y luego exclamó:

"Y bien! Quién te hubiera creído el patito feo de la familia Malfoy? Y tu madre? Qué pensó ella? "

"Al principio, estaba encantada. Había emprendido un camino muy diferente del planeado por mi padre, pero pronto empezó a volverse loca de tanto estar sola en una mansión tan grande. Fue entonces que la puse en una casa de descanso maravillosa… "

Harry asintió pensativamente. Después de todo, no había visto a la señora Malfoy que una sola vez, cuando la Copa del Mundo de Quidditch…

"Y los demás?" –preguntó Malfoy- "que pasó con ellos?"

Harry se limpió la boca, emitió un pequeño suspiro, cruzó los brazos y ordenó sus ideas.

"Pues… Dumbledore se jubiló, justo después de que saliéramos de Hogwarts… Desde entonces se asolea diariamente en el Caribe. Fue McGonagall la que lo remplazó, pero en su última carta dice explícitamente que piensa alcanzar a Dumbledore pronto. Hay que decir que su casa al borde del mar está increíble. Snape es el sub-director, pero algo me dice que está a punto de tener un asenso."

Draco sonrió. Pobres alumnitos, van a estar encantados de tener a Snape como director. Podía imaginar a su viejo profesor de Pociones detrás de un majestuoso escritorio de roble, los dedos entrelazados bajo su mentón, regañando a un alumno que, por desgracia, hubiera tirado su jugo de calabaza al suelo. Y detrás de Snape, bajo un cuadro de Dumbledore roncando, estría un insignia de diría « Yo soy la ley »… Típico de Snape…

Pero cuando Harry le contó lo que había sido de Snape, Draco creyó que estaba soñando.

"Snape se casó con una muggle francesa, Adeline. Están esperando su primer hijo. Y que crees? Dumbledore va a ser el padrino! Sobre la insistencia de Adeline, naturalmente… "

"Snape? Casado? Padre de familia?" se atragantó Draco, los ojos exorbitados.

Harry asintió los más seriamente que pudo, y explotó de risa bajo su máscara.

"Después, Hagrid se casó hace dos años con Madame Maxime, ya sabes, la directora de Beauxbâtons… Tuvieron gemelos, pesando cada uno 8 kilos al nacer. Estarás contento de aprender que el profesor Binns, por fin, alcanzó el mundo de los muertos. Sprout dejo de ser profesora y se volvió actriz, y actúa en Hogsmeade como la sirvienta en Romeo y Julieta…"

Draco explotó de risa, imaginándose a su vieja profesora de Herbología actuando.

"Y la Sabelotodo y su comadreja? Se casaron y van a tener su onceavo hijo?"

"Para nada!" Si salieron juntos en 7º año, y después compraron un departamento para vivir juntos, pero su carácter se los impidió. Ella no era una sirvienta ni una ama de casa, y como Ron nunca se preocupó por los que haceres de hogar, pues no iba a ayudar. Entonces se separaron, pero siguen siendo amigos. Hermione se fue a Alemania y es ahora una medi-bruja. En cuanto a Ron, pues, encontró el amor en una persona llamada Luna Lovegood. "

"Lunática? La comadreja y la loca juntos? Es diez veces peor!"

"De hecho no. Son muy felices juntos y se van a casar en dos semanas. Espero que te inviten… "

Harry se tragó otro cuernito con mantequilla y se desamarró la servilleta. Más civilizado, Draco dobló delicadamente la suya y la puso sobre la mesa.

"Sabes que lo que me has contado va a impedirme dormir bien esta noche verdad Potter? Anoche no sabía quién eras, pero te me hacías conocido. Antes usabas lentes redondos no?"

"Si," sonrió Harry, "pero los muggles inventaron los lentes de contacto. Pero las encanté y ahora los puedo usar día y noche. "

Una campana sonó, poniendo fin a la conversación entre los jóvenes adultos. Harry se levantó para dejar entrar a su equipo de discapacitados mentales, que se hacían llamar cocineros. Y cual fue su sorpresa al encontrarse al gran creador de la moda en su restaurante.

"Amigos míos," comenzó Harry haciendo las presentaciones, "les presento a Draco Malfoy, un viejo amigo de Hogwarts. Draco, ellos son mi equipo de discapacitados mentales…"

"Hey, te calmas mi chavo… Soy Patrick, cocinero, ella es Victoria, y ella, Kathie… "

La última se puso roja cuando el ex Slytherin le dio la mano.

"Me gusta mucho lo que usted hace…" murmuró penosa.

Draco rió y agradeció el cumplido, y poco después dieron las 9. El slytherin se levantó, le dio las gracias a Harry, y le prometió regresar al día siguiente.

"Comprenderás," decía con un acento de falsa modestia, "no tengo suficiente dinero para que me lo traigan a domicilio »

Salió riendo y con una sonrisa desapareció de la vista del moreno.

"Irrecuperable…" suspiró Harry.


	3. Prosigamos con el plato fuerte

Título: Y para usted, caballero?

Autor: Doc G.

**Capitulo 3:** Prosigamos con el plato fuerte…

Ronald Weasley lanzó un grito de dolor cuando el costurero cosió - si quererlo- un botón del pantalón a su piel. La respuesta del costurero: solamente tenía que dejar de moverse tanto, señor Weasley, que sabía lo que hacía, señor Weasley, que conocía su trabajo, señor Weasley, podemos ya retomar el trabajo, señor Weasley?

A lo cual Ron respondió con un gruñido made in Weasley, y se calló la boca hasta el final de la sesión. Pero, para la desdicha del costurero, la puerta de su modesto local se abrió, dejando entrar a un joven que traía una sonrisa juguetona en la boca.

"-Feñof Poffer, que puefo hafef pafa ufted?" intentó el sastre, con algunos alfileres en la boca.

"-Nada, nada, solo vengo a ver si mi amigo ya acabó con usted"

El sastre hizo un gesto con los hombros e invitó a Harry a sentarse mientras esperaba a Ron. En eso estaba cuando se puso a leer una revista de hacía tres años de moda, en la que Draco Malfoy salía en la portada. Casualidad? Coincidencia? Harry sonrió al ver al Slytherin, pero su viajecito fue interrumpido por un Ron furioso que se quejaba de tener un "nuevo hoyo en la piel".

"-Vamos, Ron, Juan-Miguel es un buen costurero, y tu boda es en dos semanas. Hermione te lo ha dicho varias veces: no tienes nada de paciencia!"

"-Pero si casi me arranca las piernas!" se quejó el pelirrojo, mientras los dos amigos salían del local.

Harry estalló en risas: Ron siempre exageraba todo.

"-Oye, te diría ir por una cerveza de mantequilla? Te tengo que decir algo."

OoOoOoOoOoO

El local estaba a reventar. Harry tuvo que dar varios codazos para encontrar lugar y fue rapidamente alcanzado por Ron, quien traía dos cervezas espumeantes.

Después de haber bebido un largo trago, Ron se limpió galantemente los labios con su manga antes de lanzar:

"-Bueno, entonces de qué querías hablar?"

"-Como va la futura señora Weasley?" preguntó primero Harry.

Ron levantó los hombros.

"-Está completamente asustada de la idea de boda. Te das cuenta? 50 personas para la ceremonia y 150 para la fiesta! Nunca hubiera pensado que habría tanta gente! A veces, cuando me levanto, tengo una enorme bola que se me atora en la garganta y siento que tengo serpientes en vez de intestinos… Ah, de hecho, podrías por favor hospedar a Hermione en tu casa por dos semanas? Mis padres no la pueden recibir y me rehúso a que se quede en un hotel."

"-Siempre hay lugar en mi casa… Oye, tengo un pequeño favor a pedirte…"

«-Qué? »

"-Te acuerdas de Draco Malfoy?"

Ron escupió de un golpe el trago de cerveza que tenía en la boca.

"-Cómo olvidarlo?" refunfuñó cerrando los puños. "Si vuelvo a ver su pequeña jeta de ángel, le hago polvo sus huesitos."

Harry se pregunto si enserio valía la pena continuar la conversación. Pero, no se supone que el fue a Gryffindor? Un poco de valentía, por todos los cielos.

"-Pues, justamente Ron… Vino al restaurante… Y desayunamos juntos. Fue muy correcto, hasta llegaría a decir que amable y cortés. Y decirte que llegamos a bromear! «

«-Harry…" murmuró Ron, fuera de sí. "Te das cuenta de lo que estás diciendo? Te acuerdas, al menos de quién era Malfoy? Estás hablando de él como si… como si fuera una viejo amigo de la escuela! "

Si, verdaderamente fue una mala idea la de continuar la conversación. Se llevó el vaso a los labios una vez más y suspiró.

"-Ron, ya sé que jamás me creerás, pero… creo que ha cambiado… y además, todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad, no crees? Me platicó de lo que ha hecho y en lo que se ha convertido, y lleva una vida muy normal. Aparte, nunca se agachó ante Voldemort. Y te recuerdo que tu futura esposa va a llevar un vestido de su colección."

Ron gruñó para sí y murmuró:

"-Bueno, de acuerdo, admitamos que ha cambiado… Qué le quieres a ese Malfoy?"

« -Podríasporfavorporfavorcitoinvitarloatuboda? »

Eso fue la gota que derramó el caso para Ron, que salió de sus casillas bajo la atenta mirada de la clientela del lugar.

« -QUÉ? INVITAR A ESE HURON ASQUEROSO? JAMAS PONDRA UN PIE EN MI BODA, ME ENTIENDES? MEJOR… MEJOR… NO SE! NO! Y ESA ES MI ULTIMA PALABRA! »

Ron se acabó lo que le quedaba en el vaso de un solo trago, al mismo tiempo que pronunciaba palabras indescifrables. Sin duda alguna, Harry tuvo la peor idea de su vida…

OoOoOoOoOoO

Sentado detrás de su escritorio de cedro, insertado en su enorme silla de cuero Big Boss, Draco Malfoy soñaba. Estos últimos días se sentía… bien. Cómodo en sus zapatos. Como si un peso enorme hubiera desaparecido.

"-Tal vez abandone las clases de yoga… Un poco de Potter y mis valores regresan!" pensaba con una sonrisa en los labios.

Porque, como si nada, Potter era el rejuvenecedor de Draco. Desde que lo volvió a ver, Draco sonreía más seguido, era más agradable, bueno, el punto es que era más humano. Obviamente, no podía ignorar que durante 7 años, Potter y el se lanzaron los peores insultos, y que el Slytherin le había hecho las peores cochinadas… Cómo se había podido haber olvidado de Potter? Cómo le había hecho para no reconocerlo?

«-Porque estoy demasiado enfocado en mi persona…» pensó tristemente.

Eso lo había heredado de su padre. La arrogancia. Sonaba bastante bien junto a Malfoy.

"-Me está escuchando señor Malfoy?"

"-Perdón? Qué?"

"-No se dice 'qué', señor Malfoy, se dice 'mande'… "

Draco le ofreció a su interlocutora su mas bella sonrisa y dijo "Mande usted, Madame la Condesa, que decía usted?" hipócrita antes de regresar a sus pensamientos.

Cuando estaba en Hogwarts, la única cosa que Draco apreciaba eran los enfrentamientos que tenía con Potter. Eran divertidos y constructivos. Cuando era joven -y eso nos lleva muchos, muchos años atrás- Draco era todo lo contrario de un pequeño niño obediente y bien portado. Nunca se dirigió de forma cortés con Goyle o Parkinson. Y todo eso a dónde lo llevó? A ningún lado. A una vida miserable, rodeada de personas que ya habían planeado su futuro.

Y si él hubiera podido escoger? Qué hubiera hecho? A que casa hubiera ido?

Draco no era valiente y no era brillante. Podía suprimir a Gryffindor y a Ravenclaw de su lista. Si no hubiera ido a Slytherin, Hufflepuff hubiera sido su casa…

"- Y es por eso que quisiera que mi nieta usara un vestido tradicional, porque, después de todo, forma parte de una familia de prestigio… Sin hablar de su prometido, naturalmente…"

Draco observó haciendo bizco, como Mme la Condesa de Rusège hablaba frases y frases que a el, en realidad, no le importaban ni un comino. «Si supiera que está hablando sola», imaginó Draco. La Condesa seguramente tomó la cara 'interesada' de Drcao como una afirmación, puesto que siguió como si nada:

"-Usted tiene razón, el blanco sería maravilloso… Con orquídeas blancas como ramo…"

Draco suspiró: apoco no sabía que las orquídeas no se usaban en ramos nupciales?

De repente, una revelación le vino a la mente! Claro! Florista! O hasta jardinero! Eran dos trabajos que le hubieran gustado. Adoraba el olor de las flores en la madrugada y los delicados colores… Y además, su madre le había inculcado el amor a las plantas. Draco sonrió ampliamente e intento escuchar lo que decía la vieja.

" -Usted es un experto en el tema… de qué debería ser la tela de su vestido? De algodón? De lino? Me acuerdo que yo me casé en seda…"

Draco cerró los ojos e imaginó por un momento que ya se podía ir… porqué no ir a ver a Potter? Su conciencia lo regañó severamente: «Solamente piensas en él… Hasta se podría decir que sientes algo por él…»

"-Oh, mierda!" exclamó en voz alta, bajo la mirada asombrada de la Condesa.

"-Señor Malfoy! Que vocabulario!" dijo indignada.

Pero el señor Malfoy no le hizo el menor caso, así como tampoco vio que le comenzaba a gritar.

Se acababa de dar cuenta de que estaba enamorado.

OoOoOoOoOoO

En el restaurante Los Merodeadores, Harry se partía la cabeza intentando calcular. Nunca fue bueno en matemáticas. En su juventud, siempre se sacó malas calificaciones en esta materia, y se acordaba del día en el su maestro se había arrancado unos cuantos pelos al intentarle explicar eso de la divisiones.

Harry hubiera adorado regresar a su casa, y meterse en un buen baño calientito o bajó la ducha. Pero tenía que rellenar la boleta de pagos de sus empleados. Armado de su calculadora mágica -con solo hablar te hacía el cálculo- Harry continuó:

"-Entonces…las horas de trabajo… multiplicadas por el salario… menos el seguro médico y la previsión para la jubilación… sin olvidas los cargos fiscales… Dios mío, no pueden ser las cosas más simples allá en el Ministerio? Y sumemos la horas de transporte por vía chimenea… Ah si, Kathie viene en Traslador…"

Harry vió el resultado, pero la calculadora ponía: « APRENDE A CONTAR, RETRASADO MENTAL!» en rojo flash. Enojado, aventó la calculadora al otro extremo del lugar y se talló vigorosamente los ojos.

"-Ya basta," dijo mientras reprimía un bostezo, "regreso a casa! Mañana le pido a Hermione que me vuelva a explicar como funciona esta cosa… «

Con un solo movimiento de varita, el moreno apagó la luz de los candelabros y cerró las cortinas de las ventanas; y ya iba de salida cuando una luz que provenía de la chimenea lo frenó. Volteó sólo para encontrarse cara a cara con el alegre rostro de Luna Lovegood entre las llamas.

"-Luna? Qué haces aquí?"

La joven que Harry conoció en sus tres últimos años en Hogwarts había cambiado bastante. Por más que sus ojos siguieran siendo del mismo tono azulado, ahora tenían un aire de confianza y responsabilidad… Pero seguía siendo un poco loquita, sobretodo cuando alguien atacaba su pasión: los Ronflacks cornudos.

Harry se arrodilló frente a la chimenea, y Luna sonrió un poco.

"-Qué bueno que todavía no cierras el local… "

"-En eso estaba…"

"-Ron me dijo que habías visto a Draco Malfoy últimamente… "

Harry sintió como sus mejillas enrojecían, y deseó por un momento que fuera por el calor del fuego.

"-Bueno, lo hago breve," siguió Luna, los ojos brillantes. "Dale esto de nuestra parte, por favor… si viene de ti lo aceptará, estoy segura!"

Le tendió un pergamino, el cual Harry agarró, gracias a una tenaza. Esperó unos segundos a que el papel se enfriara para poder abrirlo.

"-Estás invitando a Malfoy a la boda? Ron está de acuerdo? "

"-Digamos que hubo que amaestrarlo… Y pues, sigo la filosofía de Dumbledore y démosle una segunda oportunidad. Sirvió con Snape… Ah, de hecho, me dijo que tu poción ya está lista y que podía venir por ella cuando regresara."

"-Ok, le haré el favor… Gracias por la invitación Luna! Hasta luego! "

La cabeza de Luna desapareció entre las llamas, dejando a Harry solo, con la invitación en la mano. Prometiendo dársela a su destinatario, Harry la metió en su bolsillo y salió del restaurante.

OoOoOoOoOoO

La mañana del día siguiente, es decir del jueves 24 de abril, Draco observaba por milésima vez el papel que estrujaba entre sus manos. Si Blaise no se había equivocado, la morada de Potter se situaría… en algún lugar entre estas dos casas de fachadas deslavadas.

Draco se rascó la frente, perplejo.

Había que ser razonable:

1. O Blaise se había equivocado con la dirección y había escrito la de Powder en vez de la de Potter,

2. O Draco se había equivocado de vecindario,

3. O Potter era un genio y había escondido su casa del ojo de los muggles y de los magos (y por consecuente era igual de paranoico que Ojoloco Moody),

4. O Draco era pendejo.

No existía ningún lugar 12, Grimmauld Place.

Y aunque la casa existiera, dónde diablos estaba la puerta de entrada? Tal vez en esta alcantarilla. Draco suspiró. Ni siquiera se le hacía raro. Se arremangó las mangas, se acuclilló y se puso a levantar la coladera, que de paso debía pesar como 1 tonelada.

« -Malfoy? Puedo saber que es lo intentas hacer? »

Rápidamente, Draco se puso de pie, encontrándose cara a cara con una muchachita de largos cabellos rojos y ojos cafés, resplandecientes de malicia. El pobre Slytherin estaba a los pies de Ginny Weasley, quien trataba de no estallar en risas.

«- Buenos días, Malfoy! Es un placer volver a verte! Harry me había comentado que sería probable que vinieras! Pero… Qué carajos hacías en el piso?»

Draco solo pudo murmurar un: «Nada, me gusta respirar el olor de los caños antes de visitar a algunos conocidos.» Ginny le dio su más bonita sonrisa e invitó al rubio a pasar a su modesta morada.

Draco hizo un gritito de sorpresa. Una puerta acababa de aparecer entre las dos casa en ruinas. Ginny lo invito a pasar y el siguió a paso veloz.

«-No había visto la puerta… Cómo?»

« -Solamente Harry, yo y algunos amigos pueden entrar a la casa. Basta saber que la casa está ahí para que aparezca. Es una magia muy poderosa, que Harry posee.» explicó Ginny mientras colgaba el abrigo de Draco en el armario.

Ginny invitó a Draco a entrar en el salón, y el rubio tuvo que admitir que, por lo menos, Potter tenía buen gusto.

El número 12 de Grimmauld Place no era más que ese cuchitril empolvado, que en sus tiempos, había pertenecido a la familia Black. Cuando Harry cumplió la mayoría de edad (17 años en el mundo mágico), adquirió esta casa, al igual que casi toda la fortuna de la familia Black. Harry había donado la mitad al hospital San Mungo, y lo demás había sido para la reconstrucción de Hogwarts y el restaurante.

Había abierto su casa a quien lo quisiera, y en estos momentos albergaba a Ginny, a Remus Lupin (cuando regresaba de alguno de sus viajes) y a Dobby quién, para el gusto de Hermione, se ocupaba de la casa.

El vestíbulo había cambiado radicalmente bajo la varita de Harry: las lámparas de gas fueron remplazadas por velas flotantes, como en Hogwarts. Un candelabro reluciente colgaba del techo, alumbrando los muros recubiertos de papel tapiz beige, mientras que una alfombra azul recubría el piso.

Ya no estaban las cabezas de trolls ni de elfos en las paredes, en vez de ellos colgaban marcos con fotos de Harry, sus amigos y su familia. Como el retrato de la señora Balck no se podía quitar, Harry había contratado a un pintor que, con bastantes esfuerzos, pudo borrarlo y pintar el escudo de armas de los Potter personalizado (como el del restaurante).

Los otros cuartos también habían sufrido una remodelación, el olor a humedad habñia porfin desaparecido y todo estaba bien iluminado, haciendo que la casa pudiera ser habitada y hasta acogedora.

En lo que Ginny se cambiaba de ropa, Malfoy curioseaba en la sala de estar. La casa de Potter no tenía nada que ver con su departamento de tres recámaras, muy grande y frío para su gusto. Por unos instantes, Draco pudo admirar lo que era un verdadero hogar, donde la alegría y la felicidad estaban más que presentes.

Se descubrió preguntándose si Potter lo alojaría dos o tres noches… o toda la vida… Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando Ginny regresó a la sala de estar y se sentó en uno de los cómodos sillones de cuero.

«-Entonces,» empezó Draco, «qué haces ahora?»

«-Ahora soy abogada en el Consejo de Justicia Mágico…»

Draco emitió un pequeño silbido, impresionado.

«-Jamás me hubiera imaginado eso de ti! Pensé que te habías ido hacia la medicina!»

Ginny se puso a reír. Era lo que todo mundo le decía. Pero ella nunca había sido buena en Pociones -de quién sería la culpa?- y el examen para estudiar medicina requería una calificación excelente en esa materia.

La conversación se intensificó rápidamente entre los dos ex alumnos. Draco aprendió que el profesor Lupin estaba dando la vuelta al mundo y que ahora se encontraba en Lhassa, con un austriaco. Había viajado bastante, dada su condición de hombre lobo. Había ido a Egipto, Francia, China, América del Sur… Y Ginny le dijo que hasta escribía novelas bajo un seudónimo…

La conversación derivó obviamente en Harry, y Draco se enteró de bastantes cosas sobre él. Por ejemplo, después de la caída de Voldemort, Harry hizo 2 meses el entrenamiento de auror, pero ya estaba cansado de tener que usar siempre su magia para proteger al mundo. Ya no quería atrapar a los malos, y decía que ya había hecho bastante. Ahí fue cuando su cicatriz desapareció y cuando se volvió "solo Harry". Después de eso vinieron los cursos de cocina, los trabajos en restaurantes hasta poder abrir el suyo… Y en estos momentos Harry llevaba una vida normal, con Ginny a su lado.

«-A su lado… podrías ser más explícita?» preguntó Draco, escéptico.

«-Ya va a se un año y medio que Harry y yo estamos juntos…" murmuró soñadora.

El corazón de Draco se saltó un latido.

«-Perdón?» Bueno, tal vez dos latidos.

«-Harry es mi prometido… »

La cabeza de Draco se puso a dar vueltas como un trompo. Ginny, inquieta, lo observaba.

«-No… no me había mencionado nada.» logró decir. «So… Sobre tí… y… pues, felicidades… nunca hubiera pensado que… Potter… tendría una novia… tan formal…»

El joven hombre cerró los ojos un momento y respiró profundamente.

_**Oh no…no, no, no…n me digan que…que estoy…. No estoy enamorado de Potter, es imposible! Era mi peor enemigo! No puedo querer a un…**_

Ginny se levantó y puso una mano compareciente en el brazo de Draco.

«-Estás seguro que estás bien? Estás pálido… … »

«-Me tengo que ir, lo siento… Perdón, yo…»

Respiró hondamente y se contuvo. Mantuvo la calma… O eso intentó.

«-Mis mejores deseos con Potter. No va a ser fácil vivir todo el tiempo con él. Perdóname, hay cosas más urgentes que me esperan. Un placer volver a verte, Weasley…»

Draco Malfoy, el arrogante Slytherin estaba de regreso…

OoOoOoOoOoO

Estos últimos días, a Penny Monney le gustaba ir a trabajar. La pequeña secretaria ya no tenía miedo de levantarse en la mañana, sin saber cual iba a ser el humor de su jefe. Últimamente su jefe había sido súper amable… hasta le decía cumplidos y la felicitaba por su trabajo…

Excepto hoy. Su jefe, Draco Malfoy, era todo menos amable. Primero, la regañó por llegar 5 minutos tarde. Luego, criticó su manera de vestir, precisando que "este tipo de atuendo era usado por su abuela el siglo pasado". Después, viendo que la pobre Penny no se decidía a entrar, enarcó una ceja y declaró secamente:

«-Va a entrar o decidió que quiere pasar Navidad ahí afuera? Mis citas de hoy, por favor?»

Penny se apuró a entrar, aventó su abrigo en su escritorio, agarró al vuelo su agenda y leyó rápidamente:

«-Tiene cita con el jefe de su compañía de Japón a las 11h00, luego comida con el señor Potter a las 13h00, y después recibirá a…»

«-Con Potter? No lo quiero volver a ver, entendido?! Anule esa cita, y si viene a la oficina, sáquelo de aquí…».

OoOoOoOoOoO

Naturalmente, lo que debía pasar, pasó… Y quién vino a tocar la puerta a la una en punto? Harry Potter!

«-Señor Potter, qué hace usted aquí? Le mandé una carta para prevenirle que el señor Malfoy había anulado la comida!»

«-Lo sé, Penny, pero quería darle esto…» la cortó Harry, presentando un sobre.

«-El señor Malfoy no quiere ver a nadie,» gimió Penny, cuando vio que Harry se dirigía hacia la puerta de la oficina. « Esta de un humor de perros, señor Potter, y si usted entra, puedo perder mi trabajo!»

Harry suspiró y le dio la invitación de Luna a Penny.

«-Podría dársela por favor? Dígale que lo esperan, y que si no viene, vendré personalmente por el…"


	4. ¿Y si pasamos al desempanze?

Titulo: ¿Y para usted, caballero?

Autor: Doc. Gribouille

**Capitulo 4: ¿Y si pasamos al desempanze?**

La Srita. Luna Lovegood y el Sr. Ronald Weasley

Tienen el honor de invitarlo a su boda,

La cual tendrá lugar en el Castillo de Hogwarts, el sábado 9 de abril.

Era la centésima vez que Draco leía las tres frases, con la esperanza de ver cómo cambiaba el texto para entonces decir:

La Srita. Ginny Weasley

Tiene el honor de invitarlo a su entierro,

En el cementerio de la esquina.

Claramente, la asquerosa pelirroja nunca tendría la idea de plasmar estas palabras en papel rosa, con dos pequeñas palomas revoloteando felizmente, cargando entre sus patas unos anillos de nupcias. No, jamás en la vida haría eso…

«Pendeja», pensó Draco mientras se llevaba la botella de cerveza de mantequilla a los labios. La pregunta que surgía y resurgía en su cabeza era la misma: ¿Iba o no iba a esta estúpida boda?

Porque si sí iba, tenía que pensar en el smoking que se iba a poner. Y eso de dar un regalo a los novios… ¿Desde cuándo Draco Malfoy regalaba cosas a un pelirrojo y a una loca?

Por otro lado, si no iba, tenía que pensar en cosas que hacer para matar su aburrimiento…

Draco lanzó una mirada rápida a su departamento. Tenía clase, eso había que admitirlo. Demasiada clase, de hecho: todo era de acero inoxidable, no había ni una pizca de polvo, ni un objeto chueco. Era… Perfecto. La señora del aseo venía diario. ¿Y para qué? Draco sólo venía aquí en la noche y se volvía a ir temprano en la mañana. Cada dos meses se iba dos semanas a Europa o a Japón para visitar sus empresas.

De todos modos, no tenía tele, ni computadora, y aún menos Internet. Y se aburría increíblemente.

«Bueno, pues ahí se soluciona el dilema.», concluyó. Vació su botella y se levantó. Pero… ¿qué camisa iba a ponerse: la blanca de lino o la blanca de algodón?

OoOoOoOoOoO

«Su atención por favor. El tren proveniente de Paris, Gare du Nord, viene de arribar en el andén 21. Todos los pasajeros deberán bajar. Verifiquen que no olviden nada en sus asientos. Esperamos que hayan tenido un viaje agradable y les deseamos un buen día…»

Hermione Granger llevó su mano hacía sus ojos para protegerse del sol. Hizo unos pocos pasos en el andén, esperando ver en cualquier momento a alguno de sus amigos viniendo a recogerla.

"¡HERMIONE! ¿DONDE ESTAAAAS?"

Hermione no pudo evitar sonreír. Definitavemte, había cosas que nunca cambiarían.

"¡HERMIONE! ¡ESTOY HASTA EL FINAL DEL ANDEN!"

Hermione estaba dispuesta a apostar que el dueño de aquella voz la había amplificado mágicamente.

« ¡Imbécil! ¿Y los muggles?». Avanzó hacia la voz, tirando de una maleta gigantesca. Como había dicho, Harry se encontraba al final del andén, irradiando de alegría. Se precipitó hacia ella y la abrazó tan fuerte que a la pobre se le cortó la respiración.

"¡Me alegra tanto verte!" le decía Harry.

"¿Júralo?" le contestó la bruja, respirando de nuevo. "Espero que no te hayas estacionado lejos, mi maleta pesa muuucho!"

Le mostró su valija, llena hasta casi explotar. Harry estaba completamente seguro de que había empacado toda su biblioteca para estas vacaciones.

"Ehm… Este… Bueno, pues… Es que vine en metro… "

Si las miradas mataran, El-que-había-librado-al-mundo-de-El-que-no-debía-ser-nombrado habría muerto instantáneamente…

OoOoOoOoOoO

Hermione no había cambiado en nada. Seguía siendo muy enérgica, muy curiosa y muy sabelotodo. Su cabello seguía siendo indomable. Pero así la quería Harry. Aprovecharon de la media hora de metro (aunque Hermione no paró de quejarse del calor que hacía, de que no había lugares, ni espacio personal, de que su maleta enserio pesaba mucho…) para ponerse al tanto de sus vidas.

Hermione era mágico-veterinario en zoológico mágico en Alemania. En lugar de jirafas, elefantes y rinocerontes, había Kneazles, Kappas, y hasta un dragón (que respondía al dulce nombre de Norberto). Era el primer zoológico de animales mágicos, y no hacía falta decir que era el lugar favorito de Hagrid. Y aunque el trabajo era cansado y requería valentía, Hermione lo amaba, y no había dudado ni un momento en dejar a sus amigos para seguir su pasión.

"Entonces, ¿cómo esta Ginny?"

Harry no le respondió, prefiriendo observar a los demás pasajeros…

"Hermione... ¿Es muy grave cuando una mujer se retrasa de una semana? " murmuró finalmente.

Hermione lo observó, sorprendida.

"¿Ginny te dijo eso?"

"Oí que se lo decía anoche a Luna. Y pues, me preguntaba si… Quería decir algo en particular, Si ves lo que quiero decir…"

"¿Y ya hizo alguna prueba o algo del estilo?"

Harry se encogió de hombros. No sabía nada de niñas. Bueno, mas que nunca debía besar a una niñas cuando llora (gracias a Cho Chang). Pero la perspectiva de ver a Ginny embarazada le daba nauseas. Nunca había imaginado que su relación llegaría tan lejos. Ni siquiera ahora.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Había sido idea de Luna que la boda fuera en Hogwarts. Aunque éste estuviera parcialmente destruido, había sido reconstruido y formaba parte de las siete maravillas del mundo mágico.

Para la boda de Ron y Luna, una capilla había sido ideada, rodeada de una cama de flores multicolores, al igual que una gran carpa blanca que cubría las mesas. Todo había sido instalado cerca del lago, donde un nuevo Calamar Gigante habitaba, el original habiendo partido de un día para el otro para vivir en el mar abierto.

Nada de esto podía calmar a Ron, quien caminaba nerviosamente de un lado al otro del parque. La ceremonia empezaba en dos horas y ni Harry ni Hermione habían llegado. Lanzó una mirada asustada hacia los invitados. Vio que McGonagall, Snape, Dumbledore (con un asoleado muy marcado), Sprout y hasta Trelawney hacía parte de la fiesta. Esta última había anunciado a la pareja que «su futuro era claro: iban a ser un éxito aunque la muerte los iba a poder separar». Encantador.

Más lejos, una banda de pelirrojos no paraba de hacer caras. Molly Weasley parecía estar en el mismo estado de nerviosismo que su hijo más chico. Los gemelos había prometido a su hermano un magnífico espectáculo de fuegos artificiales.

Pero ni Harry, ni Hermione, los testigos, habían aparecido. Las uñas de su mano izquierda fueron las víctimas de su nerviosismo. Fue entonces que algo llamó su atención. Algo rubio, en un atuendo beige, con estilo. Con pasos de conquistador, saludaba con un movimiento de cabeza a quienes conocía, y seguía su camino… hacia Ron.

"¡Buenas, Comadreja!" lanzó.

"Hurón" respondió Ron, apretando los puños.

"Te deseo mucha felicidad… Oye, y ¿qué le diste de tomar a Lunática para que aceptara casarse contigo?"

"Cállate Malfoy" escupió Ron, rojo de rabia.

"Despacito, te recuerdo que soy tu invitado… Entonces nos calmamos… Oye, y ¿no está por aquí, el querido desfigurado?"

Ron casi se le echa encima. Darle un golpe en la cabeza a Malfoy le hubiera hecho mucho bien. No entendía cómo Harry pudo haber tenido una conversación normal con este estúpido hijo de Mortífago.

"Te advierto, Malfoy," dijo Ron muy bajito, en un tono amenazador, "si intentas arruinar o hacer desmadre en mi boda, me las arreglaré para arruinar tu vida… ¿Entiendes?"

Draco Malfoy sonrió altivamente y dio la media vuelta.

"Muy bien, comadreja, ya tienes más confianza en ti mismo… "

OoOoOoOoOoO

"Por los poderes que me son conferidos, los declaro Marido y Mujer, unidos por los lazos sagrados del matrimonio."

Draco no escuchaba nada de lo que el mago casamentero estaba diciendo. Estaba muy ocupado en espiar a Harry y a Ginny. El primero lloraba de alegría, y la segunda, viendo la emoción del moreno, le pasó un pañuelo, con el cual Potter se sonó poco elegantemente, con un ruido solo comparable al que hace un elefante.

Draco se moría de los celos. No había puesto nada de atención a la ceremonia que unificaba a aquellos dos locos frente a Merlin. Estaba planeando la pronta muerte de Potter y de la Weasley hembra. De repente, algo cayó en sus manos, era nada más y nada menos que el ramo de flores de Luna.

"Están todos invitados a la futura boda de Draco!" bromeó alguien.

Porque, en el mundo mágico, como en el muggle, el que atrapaba el ramo de la novia sería el próximo en casarse. Draco fusiló con la mirada a Luna Weasley, y deseó fervientemente hacerle tragar su maldito ramo. Pero vio, en su visión periférica, a Harry Potter estallar de risa y levantar su pulgar en dirección del rubio, significando victoria.

Ron invitó a todo el mundo a reunirse en la pista de baile, donde los Black5 (un nuevo grupo, de moda en el mundo mágico), iban a dar un pequeño concierto.

Draco observó cómo Ginny tomaba la mano de Potter amorosamente. El rubio arrancó delicadamente cada uno de los pétalos del ramo. Cuando alguien obstruyó su campo de visión, el cerebro de Malfoy se puso en alerte roja. Conocía muy bien ese perfume repugnante. Pero, por más que buscara en su memoria, no podía asignarle cara.

"Draco! ¿No te acuerdas de mi? Soy yo, Nadia! Salimos juntos, ¿te acuerdas? A cenar!"

"Ah si… me acuerdo perfectamente… Perdón, tengo que…" intentó decir Draco, antes de tratar de darse a la fuga.

«Por piedad, ¡ELLA NO!» imploraba el Slytherin. Las lágrimas empezaban a llenarle los ojos: el perfume comenzaba a asfixiarlo. Intentó desparecerse, eclipsarse de la vista de la mujer, pero Nadia lo tomó del brazo y decidió quedarse a su lado por el resto de la jornada. Draco había perdido de vista al duo Potter/Weasley. Rogó a todos los dioses que un rayo le cayera a la estúpida esta en la cabeza.

"Y… qué carajos… digo, ¿qué haces aquí?" le preguntó amablemente a Nadia, buscando desesperadamente una cabellera color negro azabache entre el gentío.

"Soy colega de Ron!" excalmó, como si fuera obvio. "Confieso que al principio no quería venir… Toda esta gente desconocida! Pero tú también estás aquí Draco… El destino la está jugando por nosotros…"

Draco cesó de escanear la fiesta y se volteó hacia Nadia, la garganta se le había secado en un santiamén.

"¿El destino?"

Nadia movía sus pestañas tan que Draco creyó que de un momento a otro, la mujer iba a despegar, estilo helicóptero.

"Veamos, Draco," le murmuró, "me entendiste bien… Desde el día en el que nos conocimos, supe de inmediato que nuestras vidas se iban a enlazar…"

« ¿Enlazarse?», se preguntaba Draco, sus ojos volviendo a escanear la muchedumbre. Súbitamente los vio. Ahí estaban. Y, como siempre, la gata de Ginny andaba colgada del cuello del moreno. Le iba a dar un ataque, de eso estaba seguro.

Pero algo le impidió seguir acechando a la parejita. Bueno, alguien: una mano llena de uñas de color rojo lo tomó de la barbilla y lo obligó a mirar un par de ojos azules.

"Bésame…" le ordenó Nadia.

Estaba muy cerca… Demasiado cerca. La mujerzuela había atrapado las manos de Draco, quien veía venir su hora final y las había colocado en sus caderas. Acto seguido, se acercó peligrosamente al rubio y aplastó sus labios rojos sobre los de Draco. Quien se asfixiaba. Quien contaba sus segundos. Quien hacía su testamento.

"¿Draco? ¿No nos presentas? Oh, Dios mio…"

Nadia se separó de Draco, este último completamente atónito y nauseabundo. Harry contemplaba al joven Sllytherin, creyendo seriamente que éste había perdido su sentido común.

"¿Acaso estás loco?" comenzó el moreno…

Nadia pareció reconocer en Harry al mesero que se había burlado de ella a causa del agua suiza, ya que su siguiente movimiento fue apoderarse del trasero de Draco y pellizcarlo fuertemente, como para marcar su territorio… Bueno, más bien como diciendo «Esto me pertenece y si, de pura casualidad, te importan tus pelotas, no lo toques.».

"Le presento a mi novio…" ronroneó Nadia.

La boca de Potter se cerró herméticamente en un santiamén. La imagen de Nadia desnuda le era insoportable. Se dio cuenta de que Draco le estaba lanzando miradas suplicantes, del estilo « ¡Ayuda! Esto es un atentado contra mi vida». Harry entendió el mensaje, y, acto seguido, tomó al rubio del brazo y lo forzó a despegarse de Nadia-el-chicle.

"¡¿Qué ? Galletita de mi corazón, ¿me estás engañando con ella?" exclamó Harry.

Nadia paró de masajear el trasero de Malfoy y se volteó hacia el que había sido el blanco de Voldemort. Parecía que sus cejas eran inexistentes de tanto que se confundían en el cuero cabelludo. Draco también dejó de hacer lo que estaba haciendo, y eso era intentar separarse de la morena. Su expresión era hilarante: los ojos redondos como monedas miraban sorprendidos a Potter.

"¡Ya estoy harto!" gritó Harry jalándose el pelo, "Primero me engañas con Leia, después con Sonia, ¿y ahora con ella? Draco, mi amor de mi vidita de todos los días, ¡esto se acabó!".

Draco se preguntó súbitamente si alguien había puesto un poco, o mucho, alcohol en el jugo de calabaza. Harry debía haber perdido todos sus tornillos para andar haciendo tales declaraciones.

"Draco…" cuestionó finalemente Nadia, mientras se alejaba del rubio, "no me habías dicho nunca… que… en fin… que… te… gustan… los… hombres…"

Draco abrió la boca para protestar, pero una mirada esmeralda lo convenció de lo contrario: de mala gana (bueno, tal vez no de tan mala gana), Draco tomó el partido del chef. El efecto fue inmediato: Nadia se disculpó diciendo haber visto a un colega al cual era imperativo que fuera a saludar, nos vemos pronto, adiós.

Cuando desapareció del campo visual de los hombres, Harry estalló en risas. Draco dejó entrever una pequeña sonrisa, pero se recuperó rápidamente.

"-Jódete, Potter.

-¿Qué? Pero, ¡en fin! Acabo de salvarte la vida! -le respondió un Harry medio sorprendido.

-Podía perfectamente arreglármelas yo solo.

-¡Tu solo! Te recuerdo que tenías una sanguijuela pegada a tus pompas.

-No te pedí que fueras mi caballero en armadura dorada, Potter.

-Hubiera sido tu caballero en armadura si tuvieras largas trenzas rubias, los ojos azules, las mejillas rosadas, un busto prominente y si te pudiera llamar Princesa Draco…

-Caballero Potter… ¡ja! Déjame reír. ¿Tu hermoso corcel sería Granger, y tu fiel compañero Weasley?

-No los metas a la conversación…"

Drago soltó una carcajada. Se sentía de un humor especialmente arrasador.

"-De hecho, no me habías dicho que salías con una doncella! La Weasley, además. No la vayas a engordar mucho porque sino la vas a confundir con su madre…"

Vio cómo los puños de Harry se crispaban. Draco andaba desatado.

"Y dime, tu casa es lo suficientemente grande para contener a la prole Potter… Seguro no ven la tele en tu casa, y hay que ocupar las noches…

-La tuya, Malfoy… -lanzó Harry, rojo de ira.

-Alguna vez escuché que la familia más numerosa contaba con quince hijos… ¿Estás intentando romper el récord?

-CALLATE MALFOY! ¡CALLATE, CALLATE, CALLATE!

Draco cerró el pico. Potter estaba verdaderamente enojado. Este último intentó calmarse, pero sus ojos emanaban una rabia fría y un profundo disgusto.

"Creía que habías cambiado, -murmuró finalmente-. Creí que eras más simpático. Fue por eso que te invité a la boda. Era importante para mí. Era la filosofía de Dumbledore: dale una segunda oportunidad a todos. Pero me doy cuenta de que no has cambiado, Malfoy… Eres igual de pendejo que cuando estábamos en Hogwarts… Es una pérdida de tiempo estar contigo."

Malfoy miró a Harry dar la media vuelta e irse. Y, por un avez, el Slytherin se sintió mal… culpable.

OoOoOoOoOoO

"¿Todo bien, Harry?"

Harry, sentado en el sillón de la sala, veía un album de fotos. Era el famoso album que Hagrid le había dado en su primer año en Hogwarts. A pesar de que había memorizado todas las fotos, para él era un verdadero confort verlo y volverlo a ver. Y cuando Hermione lo cachó con el álbum entre las manos, supo de inmediato que algo no andaba bien.

"¿Harry?"

El joven levantó la mirada hacia Hermione y le regaló una inmensa sonrisa.

"-¿Te acuerdas de nuestras reuniones del Ejercito de Dumbledore en quinto año? En esa época, creíamos que nuestras reuniones eran secretas, cuando en realidad, todo mundo sabía de ellas…"

Harry sonrió ligeramente, pero una sombra vovlió a cruzar su cara.

"-Es por Malfoy, ¿Verdad?

-En verdad creía que había cambiado. Pero en realidad, Malfoy es igual de arrogante, de presumido y de irritante que antes.

-No creo… -murmuró ella al tiempo que una extraña sonrisa se apoderaba de sus labios.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-Creo que está… celoso.

-¿Celoso de quién? –inquirió Harry, mirándola con los ojos redondos como platos.

-De ti, Harry.

-¿Qué? Pero no… ¡No es posible!

Hermione asintió de un gesto grave.

-¿Ya ves? Hasta tú estás dudando. Ginny me contó de su episodio con Draco. Enfureció cuando supo que salías con ella. Es por esa misma razón que se portó asi en la boda.

-No me gusta Draco Malfoy –declaró Harry-. No hay nadie más que Ginny, a quién amo con todo mi corazón.

-Para ya de mentir, Harry. Tú fuiste el que me dijo que estaba contento de haberlo vuelto a ver… Y le contaste a todo mundo que te había gustado desayunar con él."

Harry observó pensativamente la portada del album. No podía negar que le gustaba estar con Draco. Pero de ahí a enamorarse de su antiguo enemigo… Eso ya era sintonizar a Romeo y Julieta.

Pero, ¿cómo explicar entonces las miradas 'casuales' que le había lanzado al Slytherin en el restaurante? ¿Podía acaso negar que soñaba con él todas las noches? ¿Y que su corazón se aceleraba un poco nada más de verlo…?

Harry amortiguó un grito de desesperación y de impotencia entre sus manos.

¿Y Ginny, entonces? La quería… mucho. Eso era todo. No era ella quien hacía latir su corazón a mil por hora, tan fuerte que por poco se sale de su pecho. No hubo ningún efecto como de cine cuando la besó por primera vez. Nada.

Se dio cuenta de que estaba perdidamente enamorado de Draco Malfoy.

Harry Potter tomó entonces una decisión. Se levantó de un brinco, salió de la sala, agarró su chamarra y abrió la puerta, dejando tras de sí a una Hermione que ojeaba tranquilamente el álbum de fotos, la sonrisa extraña volviendo a apoderarse de sus labios.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Harry corrió hasta el metro. Vio de manera rápida el enorme reloj que colgaba en una de las paredes. 19h48. Todavía tenía tiempo. Bajó a toda velocidad las escaleras eléctricas y subió al metro que llegó justo a tiempo. Observó el plan del metro. Tres estaciones más. No podía estarse quieto. Al fin arribó a su destino. Salió de volada del metro, evitó a la abuelita que le impedía el paso y subió hacia la superficie.

Llegado al aire libre, recibió en su cara una tormenta espantosa. Mentando madres contra el clima inglés, corrió por las calles londinenses hasta llegar a cierta cuadra situada en Kensigton Road. Cuando encontró en número doce, maldijo y tocó a la puerta. Se necesitaba un código. ¿Cómo iba a entrar?

Un rayo de genialidad atravesó la cabeza de Harry. Sacó discretamente su varita y murmuró «Alohomora». Oyó cómo la cerradura se abría y entró en el edificio, empapado de la cabeza a los pies. Habiendo visto que Draco vivía en el cuarto piso, en la puerta 26, se lanzó hacia el elevador y apretó frenéticamente sobre el 4. La puerta se cerró y el elevador subió despacio.

«Ding!»

Harry atravesó el pasillo en pocos pasos y, al llegar al 26, emprendió la laor de hacerse más presentable. Y tocó a la puerta.

Una vez.

Dos veces.

Tres veces.

Golpeó levemente sus dedos contra la puerta.

De nuevo nada.

Oyó una puerta abrirse detrás de él, y vio a una mujer rubia que le sonreía.

"-¿Puedo ayudarle? -le preguntó a Harry.

-Si… Draco Malfoy…¿Está?

-Oh! Se acaba de ir. Se fue de vacaciones… A Paris, creo…"


End file.
